


if Only

by Diana924



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memories, Period-Typical Homophobia, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sotto sotto lo aveva sempre saputo, fin dal loro primo incontro.





	if Only

Sotto sotto lo aveva sempre saputo, fin dal loro primo incontro.

Non era mai stato uno di quelli e forse per quel motivo all’inizio aveva creduto che si trattasse solamente di ammirazione e cameratismo, Thomas Barrow era un uomo affascinante e avrebbe potuto imparare moltissimo da lui si era detto. Non era così cieco da ignorare come l’altro cercasse il contatto fisico con lui e quegli occhi spesso lo avevano messo a disagio ma forse stava esagerando aveva pensato, prima di quel bacio.

Non aveva mai baciato un uomo e inizialmente gli era persino piaciuto mentre era in quello stato tra il sonno e la veglia, quelle labbra così forti e decise che pure si erano posate sulle sue timidamente, se Alfred non avesse rovinato tutto probabilmente avrebbe chiesto a Thomas di continuare a baciarlo, forse avrebbe fatto di più, persino … quello. Doveva ringraziare Alfred ma poi era andato tutto a puttane e la fiera non aveva sistemato nulla, non era fiero di aver mentito a Thomas ma all’epoca stava ancora lottando contro quello che provava e non voleva che l’altro si preoccupasse per lui, Thomas era l’unico che avesse realmente a cuore il suo benessere e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui proprio perché lo amava e lo amava nonostante sapesse che non avrebbe potuto ricambiarlo, che sciocco era stato a dire quelle parole. Si erano dunque assestati in una tranquilla amicizia ma poi l’arrivo di lady Anstruther aveva peggiorato tutto e lui si era comportato come l’ultimo dei cretini. Dormire con lady Anstruther mentre a pochi passi c’era Thomas era stata una follia, Thomas che lo amava di un amore puro e incondizionato altrimenti non si sarebbe prestato a quella follia, Thomas che lui amava ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di rivelarglielo e ora era troppo tardi. Proprio quando aveva accettato i suoi sentimenti verso Thomas aveva dovuto rovinare tutto e ora era tutto finito.

Avrebbe dovuto scriverlo a Thomas, gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe scritto ma quello era un argomento troppo delicato e personale, sarebbe stato meglio parlargli di persona invece che scrivergli una misera lettera.

Non era mai stato bravo a tenere fede alle promesse ma voleva fare un’eccezione per Thomas, o almeno provare. Se solo fosse stato più coraggioso probabilmente sarebbero stati insieme, se solo … non poteva rimuginare in quella maniera si disse tornando a guardare il foglio bianco.


End file.
